cocktailsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Multimoog
Hi Multimoog -- we are excited to have Cocktails Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Nice logo! Hey Shawn. I just got on and saw that you started this wiki. The logo looks awesome! Did you make it yourself? Great job! Good luck with your wiki. swannietalk 20:14, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hey there, Shawn. Did you put up the spotlight for this wiki, yourself? Or did you request it. Because, I saw the spotlight image you made, so I figured that you put it on the spotlight. I'm asking because I would like to attract new contributors to my wiki, and I think a spotlight would be a great idea. I already have an image I'd like to use for the spotlight image, and it's for Symbolism Wiki. Thanks! swannie http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png talk 21:20, 4 August 2008 (UTC) How much do you know about the Cocktails Wiki? Is their some particular reason why the pages there are only recipes and not ingredients, types of glasses, or other related info? I didn't see anything indicating that one way or the other on the "About" page, and I was wondering if it would be cool to add that kind of info. Thanks! OK Thanks for the help. Sowsearsoup 18:36, 12 August 2008 (UTC) You got it, Dog! For some reason I thought I had to put the wikipedia template there to be all "leagal" or something, but I will definately put it on the discussion page from now on. That just seemed the easiest way to put some of the basic info stuff on the wiki. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to improve my editing, as I am always ready to learn something new, and Im pretty new at this whole thing. It's been a fun learning experience so far! Sowsearsoup 00:24, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Question I see a lot of brand names used in the recipes on this site. Is that cool? I have toyed with making those link to the more generic named pages (i.e. Bourbon rather than "Jim Beam",) and then having a page called something like "List of Bourbons". I am interested in not only making the site easier to use, but making it uniform, more people can find more recipes on the things they like with having to search for each individual brand. What do you think? Sowsearsoup 20:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Excellent That's exactly how I shall proceed. I'm truly having fun. I even uploaded a photo! How exciting is that? Thanks again. Sowsearsoup 23:39, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Issue Pages What should I do concerning pages that are erroneous in some fashion? Take Beer for example. How do I proceed? Just notify you? Or is there a different path I should follow? Thanks! Sowsearsoup 00:37, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Great Thanks, I will do that in the future. Thanks! Interwiki Linking Hi Multimoog, I just created a alcohol wiki and would like to collab to interlink articles with your coctails wiki. I am planning to create interwiki links to your coctails if they require specilized alcohol such as Bacardi, Absolute, or Midori. --Cs california 01:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Cocktails Wiki! Hello Multimoog! I work for the Lifestyles section of Wikia and spend most of my time on the Food and Drink wikis. We are giving a few of our favorite food related wikis a design revamp and Cocktails Wiki has been chosen! We would like to bring in a savy wiki designer to make your wiki extra special. Let me know if this sounds something like you might be interested in or if you have any questions. We look forward to working with you! ---- Kim (talk) 23:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey. :) I'm a part time bartender and club owner and found your wiki on a wikia search. I think this is a great idea for a site. :) DocMD PhD,MD 20:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank You~ Hi! Thanks for making this wikia! Sings-With-Spirits 21:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC)